


The Spanking Dream

by skeedelvee



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Adult era Simon and Baz, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baz pov, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Baz, Domestic Boyfriends, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual exploration, Shameless Smut, Simon POV, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Top Simon, fantasies, safe words, wingless Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeedelvee/pseuds/skeedelvee
Summary: Baz has a dream about being dominated by Simon in bed. Simon decides to recreate the dream. (Simon POV)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	1. Baz's dirty dream

The morning started out average at our flat: We woke up at 7, cuddled a bit before taking turns with the shower, I cooked us breakfast and we sat down to eat together before heading to work; except now Baz seems to be getting more nervous by the minute, more nervous than I’ve seen him in years.

“Baz, I can literally see the gears turning in your head. What’s eating you?”

“N-nothing at all, don’t fret so much.”

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you stutter in my life. Really, what’s going on?”

“I just had an odd dream last night” he sighed.

“Odd good or odd bad?”

Without answering he looks away from me, a faint blush starting on his cheeks. “Oh my merlin, it was a sexy dream wasn’t it!”

“Perhaps…” He rakes his hands over his face. “I would have told you about it eventually, it’s just… I really liked what happened in the dream and I wasn’t sure how to approach you about it.”

I grab his hand and hold it on the table “Baz, you can tell me anything. I promise I won’t judge. I wanna give you whatever you want, you deserve it. Now what is it that you want?”

He mumbles something too quiet for me to hear. “A little louder, love.”

“I want you to hurt me!”

My shock must be evident on my face because Baz hides behind his hands. “Oh. I mean, okay. Don’t you think we hurt each other enough when we were at school though? I’m not really in a rush to brawl or fight each other like that again.”

He lowers his hands to glare at me. “No, not like that, you numpty! I’m not trying to start a home fight club! I mean like being rough sexually.”

“Oh! Like that BDSM stuff? So ‘dream you’ likes it kinky? I could work with that. What did we do in your dream?”

“It wasn’t even that kinky, you were just rough and dominating. I was naked and exposed, you were still fully clothed from work. You were totally in control and you bossed me around. Also there was a fair bit of spanking involved…”

I give him a cheeky grin. “So you just want me to hurt your bum then? Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yeah, how about tonight? We’ll make an evening out of it.”

Visibly pleased, but bashful, Baz gives me a soft smile. “Alright then, tonight.”

\--

It’s Friday and I need to get the rest of my work done for the week, but I can think of nothing but tonight. Visions of Baz’s perfect arse flood my head. And tonight I get to spank that perfect arse. I need to do some research if I’m to give Baz his dream fantasy.

I finish up enough that I can take my lunch early. I grab a quick sandwich from the place around the corner, then find a secluded spot to start my research from my phone. 

Two sandwiches (research takes fuel!) and a very intense Google hunt later, I feel like I have a plan for tonight. If Baz wants to be dominated, then he’s gonna get it.

\--

I make sure to get home before Baz so I have enough time to prepare. I gather the necessary supplies and set them up on the couch and coffee table: lube, extra pillows, and a bottle of water for hydration. I light a few mood candles and set myself on the couch to wait for him to come in the door. 

I timed it perfectly, I only have to wait about 10 minutes before Baz arrives home. He hangs his keys by the door and makes his way over, greeting me with a chaste kiss. “All this for me?”

Reaching up, I hold him close by the knot in his tie and keep him inches from my face. “Everything for you. Now go put away your work things and come straight back. I want to watch you strip down completely. Then I want you to lie down with your pretty arse on my lap.”

Baz gives me a showy swallow and I release his tie. He stumbles around our flat, putting away his bag and then taking a quick trip to the bathroom. He joins me back in the living room, standing at attention in more ways than one.

“Strip.” I command.

Baz starts to loosen his tie. “Am I to call you Master now, Snow?”

“No, but you do have to call me Simon. Understood?

“Yes, Simon.”

He takes his tie off completely and then begins undoing the buttons on his shirt starting from the top.

“Baz, have you heard of the traffic light system?”

“I don’t believe I have.” He’s gotten all the way down now. He untucks the ends from his trousers and then in an elegant flourish pushes the shirt off his shoulders and onto the ground. He slips off his shoes and begins with his belt and fly. He does this all while keeping eye contact with me.

“It’s a safe word system. Green means everything’s good and you want me to keep going. Yellow means pause or slow down. And red means stop immediately. I want you to stop or pause me for absolutely anything, even if it’s just to move a pillow. I want to give you your perfect dream night. Understood?”

“Yes, Simon, understood.” At that he slips his thumbs under the waist of his trousers and pants and pushes them both down. He steps out of his clothes and preens as he looks at me with half hooded eyes. He’s an absolute vision is what he is. My eyes sweep over his taught pale skin, taking in all my favorite sights: his long strong arms, his sculpted legs, his chest that I love to rest my head on, his soft stomach that I love to nuzzle and kiss, his gorgeous cock. I pull my gaze up to my most favorite: his beautiful face, soft and wanting just for me.

“Come here.”

Baz approaches the couch and kneels down next to me to lie down. I stop him with a hand to his chest. “Wait, I want something first. Come sit on my lap.” He moves to straddle and face me. I touch his cheeks, his chest, his waist. “You’re so god damn beautiful.” We kiss slowly and tenderly. We’ve got the whole night ahead of us after all. I hold Baz close, my hands grasping his back. His hands are holding me by my neck and tangling in my hair. We kiss until we’re both properly relaxed, til we’re practically melted together. Baz moves to kiss down my jaw and neck, his hands traveling down to fondle my chest through my shirt. It feels so good that I almost let him keep going, but I have a plan to get back to. I grab his arse with both hands. “Mmmm, that’s enough now. You need a proper seeing to still. Now lie down.”

“Mmmm. Yes, Simon.” Lying down just as I commanded, I can feel his erect cock against my leg. I hope he can feel mine as well, straining through my trousers. His head is resting nicely on the pillow I brought from the bed and his hands are pulled up, grasping at the fabric of the couch (kneading it like a cat). The satisfied grin on his face is worth every minute of research I did over lunch. I begin petting his lower back with one hand and caressing his arse with the other.

“You’ve been a good boy haven’t you, Baz? So good, I think you deserve a reward.” A lot of what I read online framed the dirty talk as punishment, and saying degrading things. I’m the boss tonight though and all I want is to give Baz the praise that he deserves.

“Yes, Simon, I’ve been sooo good.”

I reward him with a light slap to his right cheek. He gifts me back a small gasp and roll of his hips. “Mmm, good boy. You like that don’t you?”

“Yes, Simon.” I love how breathy Baz’s voice can get when he’s turned on. I raise my hand up and try out a harder slap, my hand lingering on the tender pink mark left behind. Baz makes the most delicious sound in the back of his throat.

“You’re so good to me.”

Slap!

“And you deserve everything you want.”

Slap!

“You sound so pretty, my love.”

Slap!

“I love making you fall apart like this.” 

Slap!

“And I love any excuse to fondle this perfect arse of yours”

Slap!

Baz gives as good as he gets and meets every slap with a breathy moan. He’s properly rutting into my lap now, I can already feel a bit of precum through my trouser leg. I smooth my hands over both cheeks and push him harder on to me.

“Color?”

“Perfectly green, more please.”

“So polite, my darling. Think you’re ready for harder?” I pinch his tender flesh between my fingers.

“Hah! Yes! Yes please, Simon!”

“I love to hear you beg.” I draw my hand all the way back and bring the open palm down for a hard slap. 

“Oh! Fuuuuuuck! Yes! More, more, more!” His hands are firmly fisted in the fabric of the couch as he pants into his pillow.

Slap! Slap!

“Oh, Simon! Please! Please! Mmn!” Whether to muffle his moans or possibly to hide his fangs, Baz clamps a hand over his mouth as he awaits the next hit.

“None of that, dear. I want to hear all of your delicious moans full volume. Don’t make me take your arms back.”

“Mmm maybe I want that though...” He’s smirking at me (Fangless), the courageous git. Just this morning he was hiding away his desires out of bashfulness, now he’s taking every opportunity I give him. God, I love him!

“Alright, alright, give ‘em here.” Baz draws his arms behind his back and I hold him down by the wrists with my free hand. “Comfy?”

“Yes, Simon.” He practically giggles into the pillow.

“Good.” With no time to waste, I slap his arse quickly thrice on each cheek; leaving Baz open mouthed, practically drooling into his pillow.

“More?”

Baz takes a shaky breath. “Yes, sweet merciful Morgana, yes!”

I’m playing with him now. I take my time between each slap, hitting each thigh, then each cheek, then circling back and hitting them all again. I grab a handful of his right cheek and pass my thumb over his twitching hole. He takes another shaky breath and moans. He’s so hard between us. I have plans though, so I better make this last. I lightly massage his hole, tenderly pressing against it without entering.

“Mmn!”

“That’s right, baby. You like that don’t you? You love having your pretty hole fondled. And I bet it feels so good rubbing your hard cock against my leg too, huh?”

“It feels so gooood!”

Slap! “I’m very glad to hear it, but don’t you dare cum til I say so. We’ve got a lot more ahead of us. Understood?” 

He catches his breath and I can feel his hips slow to a stop. “Understood.”

I tangle my fingers between his trapped hands and give them a squeeze. “Do you need a cool down break, love? I brought water, I also picked up that fancy static drink you like on my way home.”

He gives me a tender smile. “You bought me La Croix?”

“Yeah, and chocolate. Budge up, I’ll go grab it.” I’m glad we can still be soft and tender even whilst trying out this rough stuff. I grab the treats from the kitchen and bring them over to Baz. I sit down next to him and drape my arm around his shoulders. He swings his bare legs over my clothed ones and takes a sip. 

“Thank you, darling. And again it’s sparkling not static, you numpty.”

“I tasted what I tasted.” 

We sit in comfortable happy silence while Baz hydrates. I busy myself by tracing circles on his stomach with the back of my fingers. When he’s finished he places the can on the coffee table and gives me a firm kiss on the jaw.

“Ready for more?”

“Absolutely.”

He repositions himself as he was, wiggling his arse in invitation. I run my hand up and down his thigh. “This is the pinkest I’ve ever seen you, did you feed on your way home?”

“You’re not the only one who wanted to be prepared. Now give me all you’ve got!”

“You asked for it.” I give him two quick slaps in the center of his arse.

“Mmmm! More!” I reel back and slap him hard on the left cheek, then the right.

“More, more!”

Slap! “Fuck! Please more!”

Slap! “Mmn!”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Slap! “Oh!”

“And so kind.”

Slap! “Hah!”

“And so smart.”

Slap! “Fuck!”

“You’re wonderfully talented.”

Slap! “Mmmmm!”

“And so perfect.”

Slap! “Uhhhhh!”

“Baz, you’re so perfect for me!” I litter his cheeks and thighs with six quick but hard slaps. Baz is breathing hard against the pillow, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Please...”

I let go of his wrists and lean over to him, worrying I may have pushed him too far. “Please what, love?”

“Please, fuck me! Use me! Please please, fuck me senseless, Simon!” He gives a long roll of his hips and I realize I’ve pushed him just far enough. 

I smile and give him a kiss to his temple. “Your wish is my command, beautiful. Get on your knees and brace yourself.” I get up and he does as I command; kneeling with his arse up, his face still resting on the pillow, and his hands fisted again in the fabric of the couch in front of him. 

I undo my flies and kneel behind him. Spreading his cheeks, I lick a long stripe up his cleft. Baz gives off a long moan and thrusts his arse back into my actions. I can feel his hole relax as I kiss and lick at it. I prod it with the tip of my tongue and get rewarded with some enthusiastic babbling.

I grab the bottle of lube and prepare my fingers. “Color?”

“Fantastically green!” He replies dreamily.

I wet his rim and sink one finger in slowly, pumping it a few times before breaching with a second. I curl my fingers just so and feel for his prostate. It doesn’t take long to get Baz to start babbling uncontrollably into the pillow again.

“Just like that, baby. You’re so tight for me.” I scissor my fingers apart as best I can, stretching him open. I push in with a third finger and milk his prostate some more.

“Ready?”

“Yes, Simon. Please, I’m ready for your big cock!”

I remove my fingers and lube myself up. Holding Baz’s hip with one hand and guiding myself with the other, I slowly seat myself til I’m flush with his arse. My hands run over his sides and his back.

“Mmmm. You’re sure you want it rough tonight, love?”

“Absolutely. It’s Friday night and I’m fully prepared to not be able to walk properly til Monday.”

“As you wish.” I begin slow, but deep. At every motion Baz is giving me a long string of moans. Moving one hand from his waist, I tangle my fingers into the hair at his neck. I work my way up to pounding into Baz with the speed and intensity I normally curb myself from giving into. Both our breaths are raw and ragged and its absolute bliss.

“Oh fuuuuuck, yes yes yes yes, Simon, yes!”

“Yeah, you like that? You love being roughed up?”

“Yes, yes, god yes!”

I give his left cheek a good slap and I can feel his hole clench momentarily in response.

“God you feel so good, so tight for me, Baz!”

I go back to slow and deep for a moment, leaning over Baz as far as I can and nip at a shoulder blade. “I’m so close, love. Are you gonna cum with me?”

“Yes, Simon. Please let me cum! Please cum in me!”

I spit in my hand and start working on Baz’s cock. Luckily he’s got a fair bit of precum built up to lubricate my movements as well. I speed up and work us both into a frenzy. I can sense Baz is really close. He’s thrashing his face against the pillow and all I can hear through his babbling is “Simon Simon Simon Simon Simon Simon!”

“That’s it. Cum with me, Baz! I’m so close!”

He lets out an animalistic moan and I can feel his cum casting out and down my fist. He pants and moans his way through the waves of his orgasm.

“Please, please cum in me, Simon! Give me everything!” Hearing Baz beg like that sets me loose. I close my eyes and give in to the feeling. Hips snapping and my cock buried deep in Baz, I cum harder than I think I ever have in my life.

We calm our breaths together, before I slowly pull out. I move Baz onto his side and join him to lie face to face. He’s smiling at me softly with tears in his eyes. I lean in and kiss away the tears before kissing his soft comforting lips.

“Did I do good?”

“You did exceptionally good, Simon. I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you for giving me this.”

“I love you too.”

I hold Baz close for as long as we can stand the sticky sweaty mess we’re lying in. “Let’s get us cleaned up then, shall we?.”

We peel ourselves off the couch, Baz casts “Clean As a Whistle” on the mess we’ve left behind, and we make our way to the bathroom.

I give Baz’s arse one last playful slap before beginning to finally disrobe. To which he lets out a delightful yelp in surprise.

“I think you’ve got me hooked now.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Simon Snow.” He says with a smile.

I finally get all these sweaty clothes off and start up the shower. “Tonight was amazing, but please don’t make me stay fully clothed again. I damn near overheated.”

“But you look so sharp in workplace casual. Maybe just the tie next time? And perhaps then I could be the one to hold you close by it? Boss you around some.”

This time I blush. “Alright.”

Baz smiles with giddiness and leans his weight on me while we clean off; his legs are still a little wobbly. We take our time under the water; getting distracted easily, touching each other, kissing each other. 

We eventually dry off and collapse into bed. I fall asleep easily in Baz’s arms, my head on his chest, with dreams brewing of a dominant Baz.


	2. Simon's Filthy Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Simon's turn to have the dirty dream and Baz's turn to fulfill it. (Baz POV)

I wake up with the sun streaming through the bedroom curtains. Simon has rolled away in his sleep, he’s spread out like a starfish on his back. I hate that I find this endlessly endearing. He’s topless, with just his boxers and the tousled sheets covering his lower half. I soon realize that he's murmuring something. I move closer to get a better listen.

“Baz… Baz… Baaaz...”

He’s smiling now. In his sleep. Smiling. It’s unnervingly lovely. He’s reaching out for me and I instinctually envelope myself in his arms. His grasp is firm as he pulls me close. I don’t know how, but I only realize it once it’s pressed right up my thigh that Simon is rock hard. “Baz...Baz…” he whispers into my hair.

“Here, love, always here.”

I can feel him wake against me. He buries his nose in my locks and breaths deep as he stretches his limbs out, just to tangle them again with mine.

“Mmm ‘morning.”

“Good morning, Darling. Did you sleep well?”

“Sooo wellll.”

“Did you have any interesting dreams?” I’m messing with him now and it works. A blush starts to form high on his freckled cheeks.

“You could say that.” He says with a small voice.

I chuckle at him. “I could kind of tell. You were moaning my name and also…” I leave my sentence unfinished and palm his erection through the fabric.

“Oh.” He tucks his face in my shoulder in mock embarrassment before setting a cheeky grin loose.

“I had the dirty dream this time.”

“Do tell.”

“Well you were the one in charge, not really a stretch there.” I give him a light whack to the chest before he continues. “You used your strength over me. You dragged me around the flat, bending me over things, pinning me down, making me kneel before you.” His eyes are piercing through me, dark with lust.

I splay my hand across his chest and smooth it over his tawny skin. “Well, I believe that could be arranged.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” I’m just a breath away from him now, ready to sink into his warm lips.

“Tonight?”

“If you so wish it. For now though, how about a preview?”

I take his right hand in mine and pin it above his head. I slide my lips against his and kiss him tenderly and slowly. His tongue finds mine and I melt. I slip my leg between his and our hips find a lazy rhythm. Simon tangles his free hand in my hair. It’s absolutely lovely but I take the opportunity to grab his wrist and hold it down next to where our other hands are clasped. I shift my weight til I’m fully on top and grind down hard. Simon gasps against my mouth. I’m tempted to amp this up, but I feel like challenging myself this morning. I’m going to make us both cum in our pants like giddy teenagers, even if it kills me.

I break away and leave open mouthed kisses against his jaw and down his neck. The scratch of his morning stubble is pure heaven. Simon writhes underneath me, he’s always a sucker for neck kisses. I tease and suck at every inch of exposed skin.

“Hhh! Baz... Mmmn! I…”

“Use your words, Snow” I lovingly whisper into the crook of his neck.

“Bite me… Please…”

I reward his request by nipping at him with my front teeth along his neck and shoulder. Years ago I never would have trusted myself to attempt as much, but practice makes perfect; both with trust and safely biting your boyfriend.

I rejoin Simon and rest our foreheads together. “Will you cum for me, Simon, like this?”

“Be hard not too…” He’s breathless and impossibly hard beneath me. We sloppily kiss as we pant and moan into each other’s mouths. I take hold of his bottom lip between my teeth and bite. He whines and squeezes my hand in response. It isn’t long before he’s cumming, his pleasure released in a string of choked out profanities. The sight alone pushes me closer over the edge. As Simon relaxes beneath me, I shift myself to the side so I can press myself against his outer thigh, careful not to overstimulate his crotch. I’m panting wildly against him, chasing my pleasure. I must have loosened my hold because Simon brushes my cheek with the back of our clasped hands.

“That’s it. Cum for me, Baz.”

I bury my face in Simon’s neck, breathing in the sweet smell of him as I cum violently against him.

Simon holds me to his chest as I regain my wits.

“If that was just the preview, I can’t imagine how hot tonight’s gonna be.”

We eventually crawl our way out of bed and go about our morning. Simon takes the bathroom first. Then because it’s the weekend, I treat myself to my full shower routine while he cooks breakfast. He prepares a proper spread and it smells delicious; pancakes, eggs, sausages and a special “black pudding” for me (That’s Simon’s nickname for the heated butcher’s pig’s blood he likes to serve me in a dark coffee mug). Simon wolfs down about 2/3rds of the spread and I take care of the rest.

“I’ve got to pop round to the shops for a bit, do you want to come with?”

“No, I think I better take it easy this morning. Plus that will give me ample time to prepare for tonight.”

“You gonna get your pay back, huh?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” I give him a cheeky wink as he goes to change into proper clothes for his errands.

“Oh and Simon, please put on something you don’t mind me ruining later.” His Adam’s apple bobs in a showy swallow and he scampers off to change.

I make sure to magic away the slew of hickeys on his neck before he’s out the door.

\--

It doesn’t take long to get some ideas searching online, not to mention there’s a few old cravings of mine that I think I’ll be able to pull off tonight. 

Last night was phenomenal. I’ve never felt so free, giving myself completely to Simon’s control. My dream was nothing in comparison to the real thing. The electric feeling of Simon’s hand colliding with my backside is something I’ll be addicted to for life. And for an act so vicious it really was quite tender. I could feel Simon’s love in every motion, every touch, every word. I just hope I can make him feel just as special tonight.

I shut my laptop and prepare. I pick out the perfect outfit; I look spectacularly delicious in it. Then I move about the flat to prep the space, clearing surfaces, leaving lube out anywhere we might need it. Then I wait.

\--

I’m in the kitchen drying off some dishes when he comes home. He leaves the majority of his bags by the door and brings one over to place its contents away in the fridge. I put away my last dish and lean against the sink in an inviting manner. He joins me with a chaste kiss and places his hands on my waist. I rest my arms around his neck and we stand there nuzzling against each other’s faces like love drunk idiots.

“Did you miss me?”

“Dearly.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you on my errands. I nearly got a stiffy on the bus thinking of what you have in store.”

“Pity. Bailing you out of jail for being a pervert would have been a fun story to call up Bunce about.” I say dryly. We devolve into laughter and press ourselves closer together. Hugging is underrated and I’m not ashamed to say it, especially when you’re being hugged by Simon Snow.

I lightly kiss him right below his ear. “Are you ready for me, my love?”

“Give me your worst.”

I grab his shoulders and spin him around. I press his hips to the kitchen island with my own. Then I hold him down until his chest is flat against the counter. He catches his fall with his hands and huffs out a breath of surprise. I press firmly against his arse, my erection already growing.

“Hands behind your back.” I command.

Simon happily draws his arms back to me while I slide my belt out of my trousers. I picked this one special, the lush imported leather should be velvety smooth against his skin. I loop it around his wrists and tuck the end through to secure it. I splay my hand out between his shoulder blades.

“Color?”

“Very green.” I can see him begin to smirk.

“Good, now then!” I pull his hips back enough that I can undo his jeans.Then I pull them down just enough to unveil his beautiful freckled arse. I grab two handfuls and spread his cheeks, getting a great view of his perky pink hole. I’ve no intentions of topping tonight, but it certainly is tempting. I push him back against the counter and gaze at the majesty that is his plump rear.

“Mmmm, it’s a shame I have to do any harm to such a perfect thing. But heavy is the hand that wears the crown. Now have you been good or bad today, Snow?”

“Mmn, I’ve been bad, Baz.” I’m surprised to hear this answer. Based on last night I figured we’d be continuing on the “good boy” path, but if this is what he wants I’ll just have to improvise.

“How so, dear?” I drawl as I feel up his rear.

“Well, like I said I was having dirty day dreams on the bus. And um, I accidentally littered! Wind snatched my receipt right out of my hand! And uh, I used your posh shampoo this morning…”

“My word, you’re an absolute monster, Snow. You need to be punished then.” I fist my hand in the back of his shirt and strike his arse with the other. I start pretty light, but he lets out a lusty moan nonetheless.

“Yes! Punish me, Baz! I need to be punished!”

“How many lashes will do the trick then? One for each sinful year you’ve lived? I think a hearty 26 should suffice.” I punctuate my sentence with 2 quick slaps.

“Please, Baz! Yes!”

Slap! “Mmm!

“Bad boy.”

Slap! “Uhh!”

“Dirty boy.”

Slap! “Yes!”

“Filthy filthy boy.”

Slap! Slap! Slap! “Fuck!”

“Look at you.” Slap! “Naive thing.” Slap! “Begging to be absolved.” Slap! “At the hands of a vampire no less!” Slap! Slap! Slap!

Simon is panting against the countertop, I know the feeling well now. I smooth my hand over the flushed skin and feel the blood pumping beneath the surface. I shake the craving from my head and pull his jeans a bit lower to expose his thighs. I give each one two quick slaps.

I must be doing alright because Simon is positively drooling. I move to swipe away the line forming on his chin and he manages to pull my finger into his mouth, giving it a firm suck. My mind goes slack and I almost forget the task at hand. His eyes burn into me as he twirls his tongue around the digit.

“Don’t think you can get out of this now by tempting me.” I cast down 4 blows, dead center. He’s moaning deep in his throat now and trying his best not to bite down on my finger. I remove my hand and finish up my remaining strikes, although at this point I’ve lost count.

I press myself against him, grind against his red bottom with my aching bulge. “Mmm color?”

“Fuck, Baz… Green, very green! … Although I could use a softer surface.”

I pull his jeans to the ground and he steps out of them. I pull him to standing by the wrists, making sure to lightly caress the sensitive skin. “Follow me then.”

I guide him to the bedroom and make him kneel on our soft throw rug. I hold his face up to meet my gaze. I lovingly stroke his cheekbones as I talk. “You’ve been properly punished I think. Now it’s your opportunity for redemption. You’ve teased me with how good you are with that mouth of yours. Are you ready to make good on those promises?” I brush my thumb against his bottom lip as he stares up at me with what can only be described as awe.

“Please, Baz…” He leans in and nuzzles against my bulge and I try to contain my overwhelming adoration.

I quickly undo my flies to release my throbbing penis. I hold it steady for him and rest one hand in his bronze curls. He licks his lips and looks up at me through his long lashes as he slides down. He starts slow and shallow, lighting every inch alive with sensation. He sucks on just the head and dips his tongue into the slit and I grind my teeth with want. He picks up the pace and starts moaning as he goes. I can see below him that he’s incredibly hard. He keeps bumping into my fingers with each pass; I’ve still got my fist at the base, to make sure I don’t slip out and so Simon doesn’t accidentally choke.

He leans back and pops off. “Baz, can I take you deep?”

I gulp. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I’m sure. Baz, I want you to fuck my mouth. Please, I want to try.” I nearly set myself on fire hearing what he just said. I must look dazed because he gives my head a quick lick to snap me to attention.

I clear my throat. “Alright, but we’ll need a system in case you want me to stop. Since you won’t be able to talk, how about you tap your foot twice to alert me?”

He taps the back of his foot against the floor to test it out. “Sounds good, Baz.”

He’s looking at me through those lashes again, mouth open and waiting. I can’t breathe. I hold either side of his jaw with both hands and push in shallowly. He’s making the most perverted and delicious sounds as I move in and out. I test out moving deeper and he whines. My breath is ragged as I fuck his mouth and throat. I’m so close when an idea pops into my head. Before I can overthink it I blurt out “Simon! Can I cum on your face?”

“Mmmm! Mmmhmm!”

I pull out and start to work myself over. I hold Simon by the chin. He closes his eyes and grins at me, awaiting the release. My fist is vigorously working around my swollen cock. I make sure to keep my eyes open and fixed on Simon as I begin to ejaculate. My cum shoots out and paints trails all over his beautiful face. I didn’t think I was one for marking my territory like this, but seeing my spunk all over his moles awakens something primal in me.

He cocks one eye open once I’ve finished and licks a bit off his lips. I fall down to my knees and grab him by the back of the neck. I lick a long stipe up his cheek and moan. I lick every bit of cum off of him, from his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his eyelids. I lick the last drops off his lips and he parts them to let me in. I kiss him so hard I think I might pass out. It’s so much, but it’s not enough. I need him closer, I need his arms around me. I fumble with my belt and release his wrists. He grasps me by the back and pulls me onto his lap. We kiss breathlessly as I grind down on Simon’s cock.

“Bed! Now! Fuck!” He says between kisses.

He carries me up with him and slams me into the mattress. We kiss and grind and paw at each other’s remaining clothing.

“Wait! I wanted to do something!” I flip ourselves over and sit up straddling Simon. He’s wearing a plain white t-shirt, taking heed of my request from this morning. I grip the collar in my hands and rip. I rip my way down til it’s completely open. Simon goes from frozen to looking like he’s about to jump me. I pull my own shirt off and do the jumping for him. I clamp onto his neck and begin to re-bruise him. He palms at my arse, pushing my pelvis against him.

“Fuck! Baz, I need these off!” He says while pulling at the waist of my trousers. I grasp his hands and pin them up into the pillows.

“Feels like Deja Vu.”

“Stay put.”

I dismount him and remove my trousers and pants. I get up and pull something from the dresser and bring it over. Simon is obediently frozen in position.

“Are those ties? Is it dress up time?” 

“Not quite. I realized this morning that holding you down by hand could pose tiresome for longer periods of time. These will help me.” I take Simon’s wrists and tie each of them to the bed posts, then I go to straddle him again. I’m glad I already came, otherwise I don’t think I’d be able to hold out for a round of teasing.

I give Simon my most sultry look while lowering myself onto his chest. I kiss my way down. I take a long moment to play with his nipples, pinching them and teasing them with my mouth. He lets out the most wonderful high pitched moans.

I take my time on his stomach, nuzzling at the soft skin, then leaving a love mark on each hip. I lick at the trail of hair leading down his abdomen. He whines and pulls at his restraints, desperate for my touch. I make direct eye contact and lick my flat tongue up his cock from root to tip. He throws his head back and moans. I sink my mouth down, hollow my cheeks and get to work.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!”

I hum in approval as I worship his cock. He’s writhing against the sheets, lost in pleasure. He’s a little too close to finishing though, so I pop off.

“Baaaaaz…” I squeeze the base at his complaints and leave light kisses on the shaft.

“I’m not even close to being through with you. Contain yourself or I won’t let you inside.” He steadies his breath and gives me a nod in understanding. I reward his efforts by taking his sack in my hand and massaging it with my fingers. I drop my head and give each ball a quick suck before grabbing the back of his thighs and pushing them up to his chest. 

He gasps in surprise as I begin to tongue at his rim. I slurp and suck at the sensitive flesh as he curses like a normal. I penetrate him with the tip of my tongue and he shouts my name like it’s sacred. Aleister Crowley, I love my life!

I release his thighs and let them sag back to the mattress. I raise myself up onto my elbows and talk close enough that my warm breath wafts over Simon’s cock. “Are you ready for me to ride you, my love?”

“Yes. Please, Baz!”

I straddle his hips again and lean in for a kiss.

“Don’t you need -” I cut him off by reaching back and removing the butt plug I’ve been wearing.

“I’ve been ready for you all afternoon, darling.”

“Fuck, Baz…”

I grab the lube from my nightstand and apply it liberally. I swipe the excess across my hole before toweling my hands dry. I line myself up and sink down on his full length. I begin to gyrate my hips and we both moan deeply.

“How’s that feel, Simon? You love fucking my tight hole, don’t you?”

He’s pulling at his restraints again. “It feels so good, you feel so goooood!”

“Mmmm, you fill me up so well! It’s like your big cock was made just for me!”

I begin to actively move up and down, bouncing on his cock. He snaps his eyes shut and throws back his head.

“Fuck, I wanna cum so bad, Baz!”

“You can cum whenever you like, Snow, but don’t expect me to stop til I’m good and finished.” I can see him trying to focus and pull himself from the edge. I slow down a bit in respect of his efforts. Once he’s evened out a bit I brace my hands on his chest and speed up. It must not be enough because he grins at me, plants his feet down and then thrusts up. It surprises me enough that I fall forward onto him. And because I’m weak I kiss him and whisper “Please…”

He’s pounding into me in a frenzy. His abs are going to ache from this exertion. I should stop him and take back control, but the angle is perfect and he keeps hitting my prostate with alarming accuracy. I’m moaning into the crook of Simon’s neck when I feel a tingle in my gums. I throw my body back into sitting. Taking control, I slam my ass down over and over. My fangs are most definitely out now, but everything feels so good I don’t care. Simon’s eyes are wide and dark, I can tell he’s loving the show.

“Baz! Fuck! I’m gonna!”

He cums deep in my arse, panting his way through his orgasm. The added wetness makes the filthiest sounds as I relentlessly ride his cock. I grab my own and try to chase my pleasure.

“You look like one of those angels in rapture, Baz, you’re so beautiful.”

Simon knows a well placed compliment can get him a lot of things, namely getting me to cum on the spot. My hips stutter, I close my eyes, and let myself go. My insides are lit on fire and everything just feels so so good. I’m making a beautiful mess all over Simon’s stomach and all I want is to lick him clean again.

But then I’m collapsing on top of Simon, my entire body weak. I’m completely utterly spent... but I manage to slip him out gently. I could fall asleep here... Fall asleep and worry about the mess in the morning... Just close my eyes… Sleep...

Simon clears his throat. “Baz, could you untie me? I’d really like to hold you now.”

I come to and undo the knots. Simon pulls me back to him and nestles me under his chin.

“You were amazing, Baz! Just, wow. That was way better than my dream.” He’s playing with my hair now, threading his fingers through and massaging my scalp. I feel like purring.

I kiss his chest. “You were amazing. You keep surprising me, Simon. Not just this weekend, but for as long as I’ve known you. I’ll never tire of you, I swear it.”

“I love you, Baz. Thank you for tonight, for every night. You always find new ways to excite me, even when you don’t mean to.”

“Hm? Like what?”

“Well, like that new shirt you wore the other day. You looked so fit, I couldn’t help but jump you.”

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble, Snow, but that was the exact intention behind that shirt.”

“You called me Simon before.”

“No I didn’t.”

I can feel his laughter before I can hear it. I’m laughing too. I’m thankful everyday to be living the life I have. I’m in love with Simon Snow and he loves me right back.

Our moment is interrupted by the sound of Simon’s stomach gurgling.

“I could go for dinner right about now.”

“I’ll order take away, but please let’s nap for a bit while we wait. I’m knackered.”

He crushes me in a bear hug, before I reach for my phone. I’m certainly living a charmed life, aren’t I?

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished/posted fic! Hope y'all like it! I got so inspired reading all y'all's great work over quarantine <3  
> 


End file.
